A night out
by sayuri-girl
Summary: Kagome is dragged one night to the disco by Sango and Miroku. What happens when she sees one stoic Sesshoumaru observing her from the bar?


**_A.N. I know I have to finish my other Inuyasha story, but this just popped into my mind and wouldn't let me alone ;)_**

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used into this little fanfic, 'Pump it', by Black Eyed Piece.

* * *

_**'Sango' Kagome whined 'You know I am not the type of going to discos and clubs. I would rather read or watch TV.' 

'I don't care what you would rather do or not. You are coming and that is the end of the discussion.' Sango said. 'Really Kagome, you are my best friend and it hurts me to see you always stay inside and never come with us. Today you are coming. I have even bought you a dress to wear.'

Saying this, Sango gave her a box. Inside, under the thin silky wrapping material laid a beautiful dress. Upon closer inspection, the dress was a pale blue across her chest and as it went down the color got a darker and darker shade of blue. It reached Kagome's knees and it was sleeveless. Kagome put it on without objections, knowing that she will never win and will have to go with them at the disco. The dress hugged her body wonderfully and it accentuated her beautiful intense blue eyes.

'You can wear your blue stilettos with it and you will be the most gorgeous girl around.' Sango added.

Kagome didn't say anything to this. She put on some make-up and some mascara, used some lip-gloss and arranged her hair in a massy bun.

'I am ready. Let's go.'

Sango's eyes sparkled with glee at the image in front of her, grabbed Kagome's wrist and pushed her out the door towards Miroku's car. He was waiting patiently for them, knowing that females were usually taking their time when it came to dressing for a party or a night out with the friends.

'Kagome you look absolutely gorgeous. And dare I say, were Sango not my girlfriend I would have no restrictions in pursuing you.' Miroku said when he saw them.

Kagome didn't say anything, just entered the car and quietly waited for them to get to their destination.

When they arrived, they went to a table they had reserved for them and sat down. After their order came, Sango grabbed both her and her boyfriend and dragged them in the middle of the dance floor.

_Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder)  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right _

Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit  


'Sango, you know I cannot dance on this kind of music.'

_F-R-E-S-H We (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we reppin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) _

_C'mon baby, just _

Pump it (louder) 

'Just listen to the music and move your body with its rhythm. It is not so hard, considering …' Sango trailed of here. Kagome knew what she was referring to.

_And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo _

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

Now, it was not as if Kagome didn't know how to dance, after all she and her partner did win the dancing competition between the universities around Japan. The only thing was that they had danced waltz and foxtrot. 

'Just look at everybody around you and try to dance as they do. If you don't manage it, I promise I will never bring you to a disco.' Sango added.

_(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna  
_

_Turn it up (turn it up)  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder)  
_

Now Kagome was starting to feel a little lonely. Sango and Miroku were dancing together and she was left to figure out how she should even try to comprehend the music from the speakers. Looking around herself, Kagome started to dance. Moving around by herself in a circle would be actually what she was doing. She was trying hard to figure out the music and while still looking around her, she saw him, Sesshoumaru Taisho, one of the best dancers in Tokio, probably in Japan. Seeing him at the bar, soda in his hand, watching her, brought out memories.

* * *

_Kagome was dragging Inuyasha, one of her friends, on the university's halls towards the gym. They were having another rehearsal for the dancing competition. There was only one week until the university would choose their pair that will represent in the national contest._

_They were not rehearsing for long when the gym's door opened and in came Sesshoumaru, brother of Inuyasha, followed by ten or even more pairs. Now Kagome remembered he was asked to teach the students the waltz, but she never knew that he would choose that particular day. She was not acquainted with him. He was a year older than her, but he was the most hunted bachelor of the entire university already, him being in his second year of studying. He was very rich, his father owed a very powerful company, which recently had went international and it had a huge success._

_And to top it, Kagome had never seen such a handsome male in her entire life. He was tall, had a regal frame, he moved with the grace of a dancer, which he was, had silver hair that reached his waist and piercing golden eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. Every girl in the university was ogling him, but he was always the serious student, the cold one. He never spared a glance at them._

_And now he was interrupting her rehearsal. Not that he actually interrupted anything, for Inuyasha always missed his steps and from time to time he even stepped on her foot. So the pause was welcomed. She was frustrated and angry._

_'Inuyasha, the contest is in a week. You barely control the waltz and the foxtrot. How are we supposed to compete if you cannot dance?' she half said, half yelled. 'I am taking a break. Please rehearse the steps. Or better yet, go to your brother's class and maybe he will be a better teacher that I was.'_

_With that Kagome grabbed his hand and took him to Sesshoumaru's class, which sad class was not going too well. Sesshoumaru had showed them the basic steps and now he put them to rehearse them together as pairs. Needless to say it was a chaos. Several pairs were fighting because either one of them did the steps wrong or started too early or too late. Sesshoumaru was trying to calm down two couples which had bumped into each other and had started a very ugly fight. Seeing the chaos, Kagome went immediately to another pair that was fighting._

_'What seems to be the problems here? May I help you?'_

_'He starts with his right foot and Sesshoumaru-sempai has already told us three times that the man starts with his left leg. He always mistakes and steps on my foot.'_

_'Would you be so kind as to try again?' Kagome said_

_The two took position, which was so poorly done, for he had his right arm on her waist, instead of her mid-back, his left hand was held too high and he was holding the poor girl too close to him and too tight._

_'If you are going to tighten the hold on your partner a little more you are going to let her breathless, literally breathless. Please, put your right hand on her mid-back … here see … and lower the left hand a little also … just like this … now you need some space between you, just a little for we are talking about waltz, you know? And you would not want your partner to faint because you hold her too tight, would you? Now start your steps please. Remember, the man starts with the left leg and the female with her right one. You step forward and your partner goes backwards.' Finishing her explanations, she allowed the two to try and this time they have both succeeded without any mistake._

_'Very well dome. Now, based upon these steps, you can whirl around this room.' When they heard her they didn't believe it. That could not be possible. The room was huge! How could anybody dance across the entire floor?_

_Still trying to explain the couple the basics of the waltz, the steps and stance, Kagome did not catch the eyes that were glued on her. Sesshoumaru was looking at her intently; he did not know there was anybody from the group that knew how to dance. And even if there was, he did not need anybody's help with the dance lessons. So to teach her never to mess up with him, he went to the cd player, popped in a cd with waltz music and walked to Kagome._

_Now, it so happened that Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to rehearse in their stage outfit. Therefore, Kagome were a beautiful white dress made of silk which hugged her body and curves like a second skin. It was sleeveless and it reached her ankles. She was wearing white stilettos and her hair was in a tight, low ponytail. She was clueless of what was to happen, therefore, when she felt a strong hand grasping hers and whirling her around to face a hard chest, she gasped in surprise. He pushed play on the remote control and immediately assumed the waltz position, Kagome in tow. She had time to look him in the eyes once before he turned his head and told his class to watch them for their stances and steps._

_The music started and Sesshoumaru, gracious as a professional dancer, started the dance. First he followed the basics so his students would learn, but after a few moments he quickened the pace, as the music asked it, and soon they were spinning around the floor. To say Sesshoumaru was astonished at how gracious Kagome was dancing and how well she coordinated with his steps and moves would be an understatement. And though he was, he never let it know._

_The pairs were watching them dance, surprise written all over their faces. Inuyasha was shocked at his brother dancing with a girl he didn't know. He was even more shocked at how well they looked together, just like a real pair. He never knew Kagome could dance so beautiful and for her to keep up with his brother was saying a lot about her performances._

_When the song ended, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped and parted each with the other, but not before Sesshoumaru said:_

_'This Sesshoumaru needs not help from anybody.'_

_Kagome was speechless. Not only she danced with him, but he even spoke with her. Even if it was only to tell her not to intrude with his lessons, but still. She turned towards Inuyasha and said:_

_'Come Inuyasha, we have a lot to rehearse. I am sorry if I intruded in your lesson, Sesshoumaru-san. I never meant to. I did it only because they were fighting and I saw you were already occupied with the others so I tried to help them.'_

_He never said anything to her, just looked her in her eyes. He was expecting her to turn her eyes away, but was surprised to see her holding his gaze with intensity equal with his own._

_The rehearsal did not take long after this, for Inuyasha was still as left footed as he always was. She knew he will never be better than now, so she concluded they should stop soon. Besides, she had sore feet after Inuyasha repeatedly stepped on her tows._

_They were on their way out of the gym when Kagome was stopped by Sesshoumaru's words:_

_'Girl.'_

_'Yes Sesshoumaru-san?'_

_'You are entering the contest next week with my worthless half-brother as a partner?'_

_'Yes I am. And he is not worthless. It is not kind of you to speak in such a manner about your brother Sesshoumaru-san.' At her reprimand, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she chose not to see it. 'Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?'_

_'Since when have you been studying waltz?'_

_'I have been studying not only waltz, but foxtrot, rumba and salsa also. And I am practicing and having classes since I was 5 years old.'_

_'Come, show me the foxtrot.'_

_'Excuse me?'_

_'I want to see if you can dance well enough to be my partner in the contest.'_

_'I already have a partner. And what made you think I wanted to be your partner even if I didn't have any?'_

_'You want to win, don't you? You will never manage such a thing if you dance with the bastard over there.'_

_'Hasn't anybody told you until now that he is you brother? Why do you keep talking so badly about him? Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-san.' With that being said, Kagome left._

_When the contest day came, Kagome was called in the morning by Inuyasha to tell her that he was in the hospital. Apparently he had a little accident and he would not be able to come. Kagome was sad, but after Inuyasha assured her he was alright and she didn't have to come see him, she chose to go to the contest and watch the pairs dance._

_Needless to say she put on her dress and stilettos, for everybody had to dress elegantly to enter the ballroom. Upon entering she saw Sesshoumaru talking with the judges. When he finished his conversation, he turned around and saw her. As soon as their eyes met, he went to her._

_'I have told the judges that I will be your partner today.'_

_'You did what? What if I wouldn't have come?'_

_'Inuyasha told me you love dancing too much not to come.'_

_'I told you I did not want to dance with you. And we did not even practice. There is no way we could pull this through.'_

_'Just follow me and we will surely win. Anyway, we will be only dancing the waltz and the foxtrot. Nothing else. And I am sure you can follow your partner.'_

_'Of course I can.'_

_'If you will dance as you did last week, everything will be alright.'_

_'Fine.'_

_'Come, the competition is starting.' With that, Sesshoumaru took her hand and accompanied her on the dance floor._

_Needless to say that they were the most gracious and the best dancers from them all. They did win the competition that Saturday and they won the national one the next month. During their dancing practices, Kagome found out that she was slowly falling in love with him, but she was sure she didn't want to be another one of the girls running after him, violently in love with so cold a person._

* * *

Now, seeing him at the bar, watching her dancing, or better said, trying to, the old feelings for him started to come back. So she made up her mind. She was going to try and dance on this loud and rhythmic music, and make him come and join her. If she managed that, she knew he at least found her tolerable.

_And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right _

Damn (damn)  


She closed her eyes and listen intently. She started feeling the beat and started swaying her hips in time with it. Then she threw her entire body into the dance and soon she was swaying and dancing in time with the rhythm her body moves provoking, calling for him. She opened her eyes and looked him straight in his and never faltered in her dance.

_Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting to do their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it! _

Come on, baby, do it  


She got so lost in the dance that she broke the eye contact and was startled when she felt strong arms encircling her. When she looked upwards she saw Sesshoumaru had joined her on the dancing floor and he was moving with the beat and with her own body.

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine _

Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right 

While they were dancing, they didn't notice Sango and Miroku looking at them with a smile on each of their lips.

'Looks like she can not only dance anything else but the ballroom dances but also can find a partner quickly.' Miroku added, a grin plastered on his lips.

The next song was a rumba, and Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear in a playful tone:

'Do you think you can keep up with me?'

'Of course. I love rumba. But the question is: can you keep up with me?' she responded in the same playful tone, winking at him.

They started dancing and being such great dancers and rumba one of their favourites, everybody on the dance floor stopped dancing and made them room. They watched them as they progressed with their dance and in the end, Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished in a pose, he standing and she at his feet, cheek touching his knee. He lifted her from the floor, everybody around them applauding, and brought her to his chest.

'You are a very good dancer.' he told her. She looked up from his silk shirt and opened her mouth to thank him for the compliment but as soon as her lips parted she felt his soft ones pressed on hers. She startled at first but as he deepened his kiss, Kagome started responding and kissed him back.

* * *

**_A.N. I hope you enjoied my little oneshot. I don't find it anything out of the ordinary but the idea was nagging me too much ;)_**

**_Review please. _**

**_Ja ne._**


End file.
